The Way I Am
by kirstennn
Summary: A series of relatively unrelated 100 word Jake/Leah drabbles, based off of various prompts from Livejournal Community, 100 prompts.
1. Accidents

**Prompt: **Crash  
**Rating:** PG  


* * *

One day he goes into his garage and his bike is gone. The bike that was practically a present from the only girl he's ever loved. Traces of a forrest-y scent. His stomach drops.

_Leah._

He runs to the secret place that only he knows to ride bikes, figures she saw it when they were running. _Isn't anything private anymore?_

When he finds her, it's the exact same story. She's curled up against some mossy rock, his huge bike folded up on top of her.

She looks up at him with puppy dog eyes. He keeps his shirt on.


	2. The Ties that Bind

**Prompt:** Shackles  
**Rating:** PG  


* * *

Jacob thinks of Sam and Emily, bound together like prisoners by some supernatural force. He hardly believes it's love.

But when he thinks of Leah, full of flaws and insecurities, he knows he _loves_ her, for better or worse; and yet, he's not sure why. She yells at him for things that aren't his fault. She turns every sweet little nothing into an insult that bites. She accuses him of caring too much, then not caring enough. And still he loves her.

Jacob chose Leah, despite everything, and he knows that that's far more than Sam and Emily can say.


	3. Trust

**Prompt:** Burn  
**Rating:** G  


* * *

It all starts as an exercise in trust. Jacob thinks it's silly, of course, because anything that Leah ever suggests is silly to him, and how can she trust him, trust that he's faithful to her through and through if he can't even do this one simple thing for her?

He sighs, purses his lips, then finally puts the lighter to the note, watching as the flames devour her loopy handwriting. Leah smiles as the words _"Love, Bella"_ curl up into ash and then fall away.

"There. You happy?" he hisses.

She smirks and leans into him. "Burn the rest."


	4. Phone Calls

**Prompt: **Phone Call  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

Jacob has always had a crush on Leah Clearwater, ever since he turned thirteen and her mom started dragging her and Seth to his house for dinner every Thursday. He didn't much appreciate having to hang out with Seth, but he figured it was a small price to pay if it meant that his gorgeous older sister would come too.

He never could say a word to her, though. She was always on the phone with that Sam Uley guy.

Some nights, Jacob considered running to Embry's house and calling his own number, just for the chance to say "Hi".


	5. Truth of the Matter

**Prompt:** Elephant  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

The truth of the matter is that they don't love each other.

Not yet, at least, or maybe not ever. Of course they are compatible, and of course they tolerate each other, and of course they appreciate the other's company, but the truth of the matter is that they are together out of necessity. Their relationship's sole purpose is to fill the gaping hole left by lovers passed. Both deny it vehemently, to their friends, to themselves.

What they have is a case of a large elephant in the room, and both of them are too stubborn to admit it.


	6. Early Morning

**Prompt:** Fingertips  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

Leah always loved early morning the most. The sun broke through her curtains in yellow-orange chunks, hitting Jacob's skin in just the right way. It reflected off him and made his perfect russet skin shine under its light.

He snored lightly and Leah curled herself closer to him. She combed her slender fingers through his hair, careful not to wake him. She traced the lines in his face and smiled at how innocent he looked. Her fingertips explored every mountain and valley of his stomach, dusting like feathers on his skin.

He woke with a smile on his face.


	7. BrokenHero

**Prompt:** Broken  
**Rating:** PG

* * *

He finds it odd that she should be the one to save him.

His whole entire life, he's been the hero, the tough guy, the knight in shining armor. But he's never been the one who's broken.

Leah looks at him, wordless. She knows there's nothing that can be said. She sits down next to him, close enough that he can feel the fabric of her shirt against his own arm. He revels in her warmth, a sensation he hasn't felt in someone else in so long.

They sit in comfortable silence for a while, until they're breathing in unison.


	8. Spontaneous

**Prompt:** Alive  
**Rating:** PG

* * *

It was spontaneous, probably the only spontaneous thing Leah had done in a while. She raced Jacob up the mountain side, and of course won. At the top, the two laughed and tangled themselves up in each other, spinning and twirling and inching ever closer to the cliff.

Leah caught sight of the sea. She unraveled herself from Jacob, pulling her shirt off. She glanced at him with a grin on her face that spread to his. He understood. They both set their eyes forward, running at full speed, laughing all the way.

Being with Jacob, Leah felt so alive.


	9. Smile

**Prompt: **Contagious  
**Rating:** PG

* * *

When Leah is with Jacob, she finds it impossible to frown. It's a relief, really, because being with the rest of the boys is such a drain on her, and even though she loves her brother, he can be such a little brat sometimes.

But when Jacob is near, it's like he casts a spell on her. When she sees that goofy grin of his, she just can't help herself. She understands why Bella stuck around. Even in her worst of moods, he has the power to make her laugh.

His smile is a disease that she loves to catch.


	10. Little Knives

**Prompt: **Fight  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes: **Crazy!Leah, coming up guys. Also, ten points to whoever recognizes the song/album that this drabble is based off of.

* * *

Leah doesn't fight fair. She swings on little knives. She makes accusations based on past affairs. She projects her insecurities and anxieties onto him then charges him with planting them in her brain.

Jacob knows she is wrong. He knows her mania is the product of a love gone sour. He knows she appreciates him, regardless of how many ceramic mugs she throws. Each broken glass plate is a testament of how much she wants to love him, he swears.

When she comes off it, he tells her he loves her. She screams again.

He is always picking up pieces.


	11. Change

**Prompt: **Writer's Choice  
**Rating:** PG13  


* * *

When he came back he took stock of everything he had. Two clean shirts. Six pairs of shorts. One lonely shoe. Check, check, check.

And Bella Swan? Nothing to be said of her.

He studied the res. There, everything _appeared_ the same, but somehow it all seemed so different. The air was thin, the trees were desolate, the tide was weak. He felt like a different man. Sure he was gone for only a month, but how did everything change so quick?

Then there was Leah, as bitchy and mean as ever. He clung to her like a life raft.


	12. Last Powwow

**Prompt:** Last Dance  
**Rating:** PG  


* * *

They sat on the Clearwater's couch, staring blankly at the television. An infomercial about laundry detergent, or something. Suddenly, the screen blinked into blackness.

Her mother moved in front of the TV. "Mom," Leah whined.

"Look at this," Sue said, a picture in hand. She wedged herself in between them.

She held the picture out for them to see.

Leah, seven years old, dressed in traditional Quileute pow-wow garb, trademark pout.

In the corner, four year old Jacob pointing and staring at her with pure adoration in his eyes.

"Your last pow-wow," he cooed.

"Thank God," she spat.


	13. Love Spell

**Prompt:** Voodoo  
**Rating:** PG13  


* * *

How Leah Clearwater got Jacob Black to fall in love with her is a complete mystery. He swears it must have been a well placed pin on a voodoo doll bearing his likeness, or a sprinkle of bewitched cinnamon in his morning coffee, or some incantation chanted underneath a full moon.

Because hadn't he sworn he would never tolerate her, let alone _love _her? And didn't he spit at her feet that day a few months ago? And wasn't he the first one to call her a bitter harpy bitch?

Still, he finds himself at her door, flowers in hand.


	14. First Kiss

**Prompt:** July  
**Rating:** PG

* * *

The first time they kissed, Leah saw fireworks.

It went like this: Jacob whispered something funny in her ear. She laughed, coy, like her mother taught her when she was fourteen. She looked up at him, recognized the look in his eyes, and her breath caught in her chest. He leaned down slowly, she rose to meet him. Their lips locked, and in that instant, Leah knew that nothing would ever be the same. Her heart beat fast as colors danced beneath her eyes.

Sure, it was the fourth of July, but she thought it was special all the same.


	15. Cry

**Prompt: **Soft  
**Rating:** PG13  


* * *

He went down to the basement of the banquet hall, searching for a bathroom. Instead he found Leah, sobbing on the staircase in her bridesmaids dress.

She turned around, hastily wiped away her tears and glared. "Get the fuck-" The words caught in her chest, she found herself weeping again. She stopped to laugh, only she sobbed instead. "I'm going soft, aren't I?" she muttered, choking back her tears.

He didn't say anything (what was there to say, anyway?) just sat by her side, quietly. She leaned into him and pretended not to cry (he wasn't convinced, it didn't matter.)


	16. Hard to be With

**Prompt:** I know  
**Rating: **PG  


* * *

He stormed out of the door, slammed it shut behind him. She stalled, then remembered the best thing she had going for her was walking out that door. She went after him. "Jacob," she called. "Jacob!"

"What?" he barked. His icy glare froze her feet to the ground. They stood, her wordlessly, and him waiting not-so-patiently.

After an eternity, she stammered, "I know..." She dropped her gaze. "I know I'm hard to be with," she said, under her breath.

Jacob sighed, uncrossed his arms and shook his head. "It's... It's fine." He smirked, "I always liked a challenge."


	17. Ornaments

**Prompt:** Breakable  
**Rating:** PG  


* * *

The shoebox had "FRAGILE!" written all over it. Jacob opened the box, unveiled a tissue-wrapped ornament. A silver heart, glistening under the tree lights. Faded black writing caught his eye: "Sam & Leah" . It fell, shattering into a hundred tiny pieces.

Leah turned to Jacob. She looked down at the silver mess in front of him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. She laughed, sweeping the broken pieces into her hands.

"It's fine," she said, heading toward the garbage can. "I have a replacement."

Jacob stared. Out of her pocket, she pulled a figurine of two wolves, one gray, the other russet.


	18. Infinity and Beyond

**Prompt:** Stars  
**Rating: **PG  


* * *

One night, there was a power outage on the res. Leah complained, something about her favorite TV show or whatever. Jacob laughed and she scowled, of course. He said, "I'll show you something better than TV."

They laid on her roof, where he showed her the sky.

He pointed to the heavens, tracing imaginary lines with his fingertips. "Scorpio," he said, connecting a group of stars together. "That's you, isn't it?" She curled into him, wordlessly. He could feel her smile against his bare chest. He smiled, too, and hugged her closer.

He'd never felt so infinite in his life.


	19. Thaw

**Prompt:** Spring  
**Rating:** PG  


* * *

The first day of spring had been weeks ago, but today the snow was just beginning to thaw.

Jacob peered outside his curtains, noted the newly formed puddles on his sidewalk. Then there she was, trudging toward his house, head held low. He got up from the couch and met her at the door before she could even knock. They caught eyes and his heart soared. She wore the look of the hopelessly defeated.

"All right," she said. "I give up. You win." She shrugged and looked at him in earnest. "I love you."

Jacob smiled and let her in.


	20. Nightmare III

**Prompt:** Nightmare  
**Rating:** PG  


* * *

Jacob woke to the sound of Leah whimpering. He looked around, the moon hung high in the sky. "Leah," he whispered. Her brow furrowed, even in sleep. He wrapped his hand around hers, squeezing it tightly. "Leah."

Her eyes fluttered open. She searched his face frantically, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?"

She glared at him, accusingly. "Don't you ever leave me, or I swear, I- I-" she shook her head, fighting tears that betrayed her.

Jacob caressed her hand, leaned in and kissed her gently. "It was just a nightmare. I couldn't leave you if I tried."


	21. Lesson

**Prompt: **Dust  
**Rating:** PG

* * *

Leah ripped the tarp off the old, unused motorcycle, sending dust flying into the air.

"Sweet bike," she said, tracing her fingers along the handlebars. "How fast can it go?"

"It doesn't," Jacob retorted, swatting her hands away. "It doesn't leave the garage."

Leah crossed her arms and sneered at Jacob. "This isn't some emotional baggage bullshit, is it?"

Jacob shrugged. "Whatever, just leave it, okay?"

Leah smirked. In one swift motion, she jumped on the bike, turned the key in the ignition and sped away. "This is a lesson," she called behind her. "Stop being such a sentimental wuss!"


	22. Sore Loser

**Prompt:** Monopoly  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

Jacob rolled the dice, a playful smirk on his face. "8," he said. Leah glared. "Look at that. The Boardwalk. I'll buy it!"

"Whatever," she mumbled. "I still own Illinois Avenue. Everyone knows that's the most landed on square." Jacob rolled his eyes as Leah dropped the dice. Seven. She scanned the board in silence, then landed on the Boardwalk. She looked at Jacob, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Pay up," he said, his hand upturned.

Leah flipped the board over, then stomped away.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a brat," he called, picking up the pieces.


	23. Know

**Prompt: **Ring  
**Rating:** PG

* * *

He took her hand. "I don't know why bad things happen," he started. "I don't know why we feel sad. I don't know why we have to suffer through heartbreak." Her jaw clenched, inadvertently. "Leah, I don't know a lot of things. But I'm done trying to figure this out. I'm done with questioning what's right and wrong."

He knelt down before her. "I know that I love you, and that you make me happy, and that when I'm with you, I understand everything that is good in the world."

He pulled a ring from his pocket. "Be my wife."


	24. Distractions

**Prompt:** Precious  
**Rating:** PG13

* * *

One night they fumble into his room, pawing and squeezing and kissing. Jacob pushes Leah against the wall and her hand goes flying out and, accidently, she switches the light on. Jacob, blinded and confused, stumbles backwards onto his bed.

Leah straddles him, starts to rip apart his last good shirt, and Jacob gropes her long legs.

Then Leah stops. She points to his nightstand.

"The fuck is that?"

Jacob looks over. "My mom and dad in high school."

Leah considers the picture a moment. "Fuckin' _precious_," she breathes, turning the picture away.

And then they are at it again.


End file.
